Many medical diagnosis and intervention systems for angiography, cardiology and neurology currently use x-ray devices or x-ray apparatuses as a basis for imaging. The x-ray devices are frequently fitted with a so-called C-arm. A C-arm generally comprises an x-ray source and, on the opposite side of a C-shaped, generally metal connecting support, an x-ray detector. The C-arm can be mounted for example on a so-called gantry, on the ceiling or on a robot-like apparatus. A number of movement axes and adjustment options, which can also be motor-driven, allow flexible positioning of the x-ray source and x-ray detector relative to an examination object, for example a human or animal patient, lying on an examination table or patient couch. The positioning of the C-arm and the components positioned thereon is also referred to as C-arm travel. Recording methods, in which the C-arm is moved rotationally about an examination region, also referred to as a region of interest, ROI, while a larger number of x-ray images are recorded, are becoming increasingly important. Mathematical algorithms are used to reconstruct these so-called rotational x-ray images to form a 3D image dataset.
One problem for the user of such a system, for example physician or a medical assistant, is its not inconsiderable operational complexity. Generally desired travel of the x-ray device and of the C-arm is indicated using joysticks, rocker-type switches or similar operating elements. Depending on the type of system, for example depending on its mechanical structure, the number of degrees of freedom, etc., a number of joysticks and/or multiple functions may be required in order to be able to execute all the possible and necessary movements. Thus for example in the case of a robot-based C-arm gantry it may be necessary to activate six degrees of freedom separately for the gantry alone, specifically three linear movement directions, e.g. the x, y and z directions, and three orientation angles of the C-arm, LAO/RAO, cranial/caudal and the C-arm swivel. Fast and error-free operation is only possible in such instances with a great deal of experience and requires a high level of concentration on operation, not least to avoid spatial collisions. Also with manual operation a position can generally only be reached after successive movements, as only one of the six degrees of freedom can be activated manually in each instance. This takes time and makes intuitive operation in the defined environment problematic. It should also be taken into consideration that in practice the pre-positioning of the x-ray device is often performed during irradiation, increasing radiation exposure and the associated risk of incorrect operation, for example if the C-arm is moved in the wrong direction. This could result in delayed treatment, unintentional collision with objects or personnel or an unnecessary application of x-ray radiation.
Until now the C-arm position and alignment have been controlled by operating modules, generally designed as joysticks and/or buttons, in other words control is effected by electromechanical switching elements, e.g. potentiometers. With these the user moves the joysticks, which are generally mounted permanently on the x-ray apparatus or installed on a trolley or in the examination room, mechanically, thereby closing contacts or changing potentiometer/sensor positions, which are evaluated and converted to a corresponding device movement. There are also fixed operating switches with limited possibility of movement, which are integrated on the flat panel detector. Levers and handles are also standard components of C-arm systems, which are characterized by a smooth-running mechanical system with weight compensation, but these are often only intended to extricate patients in the event of system failure. Travel to another system position, defined by the C-arm position and a correlated examination table position, can also be effected by way of system or so-called user positions. This are either preset, in the case of a system position for example the so-called patient transfer position or the so-called headside position, or can be programmed as so-called user positions by the user, with the Cartesian coordinates of the C-arm position and the associated orientation angles, such as cranial/caudal (CRAN/CAUD), right anterior oblique/left anterior oblique (LAO/RAO), relative to the examination table, being included in the programming. The patient position or the location of the region to be examined, e.g. a specific organ, is not taken into consideration. A user position only allows approximate pre-positioning, if the operator has programmed the user position based on a different patient. The fact that patients are different sizes and can assume different positions on the examination table unit that the use of such user positions is restricted and, from what is said, they are rarely used in practice and only for approximate pre-positioning.
DE 10 2009 004 766 A1 discloses an x-ray facility, the component parts of which are set with the aid of a miniature model of the x-ray facility, with manipulations of a model component part being transferred to a setting of the corresponding component part of the x-ray facility. One disadvantage of this facility is that although operation can be intuitive, positioning is still a function of the individuality of the patient.